Angel of Hellsing
by juanafever
Summary: Sometimes the ones you loved betray you. What to do when you have nothing else to loose? Can you take a chance to start life elsewhere? Better then it sounds. hellsingxSM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine don't sue.

Raiting: R

Warnings: language, violence and maybe sex in future chapters and extremely bad spelling.

DON'T BOTHER WITH FLAMES _I KNOW_ MY GRAMMAR SUCKS. Thank you

Angel of Hellsing

By

juanafever

Integra Wingate Hellsing was looking at the picture in her hands. It contained a small group of three girls. She herself was in the middle. She couldn't help but smile. She was wearing a black baggy jeans and blood red t-shirt with words 'I'm mightier than God' in front. She snickered. Walter would have had a heart attack seeing her like that. It was the best holidays in her life. The young woman looked at the other girls in the picture. A small redhead with blue jeans and white t-shirt- Molly, and the second blond in their company- Usagi. The girl's hair was in weird stile odangos, she wore a pink t-shirt and white skirt. Integra's face darkened. What happened Usa? Why Molly didn't want to explain it on the phone?

Flashback

Integra Hellsing was checking her morning post and was tired. Last night it had been a major freak attack in London, few of her men were injured. She cursed. Plus she had the Queen on her back. Her highness was thinking that she isn't discreet enough with the fighting.

Than there was a silent knock on the door. 'Sir Hellsing? There is a call from Tokyo. Some girl is asking for you. I don't know how she got this number but she said that it's urgent.' Walter looked puzzled.

'Thank you Walter. I'll pick it up. You may go.' A small smile graced her lips. Only one girl from Tokyo had her number. Her friend. Usagi.

After Walter closed the door Integra picked the phone.

Hello?

Integra Hellsing? it wasn't Usagi's voice. Integra was puzzled. Her dumpling head spoke almost without an accent. And the person on the phone had a heavy one.

yes.

Thank you Selene! It's me, Molly! I was so afraid that the man on the phone earlier won't let me talk to you! Integra remembered a small red head. Molly was her second fiend in Tokyo thanks to Usa.

Calm down Red! What is wrong? It's probably midnight in Tokyo. Why you're not in bed? She could hear Molly sob on the other end. The blond's heart sank.

Integra. It's Usagi. She is in the hospital. I don't know what to do. Her parents kicked her out from home and I don't think they will help her. And the others … Sweet Selene… There were more sobs.

What about her friends? I'm sure they can help. Integra's mind was already planning her trip and thinking how to transfer the money for the hospital. But Usagi needed friends, while she got there.

I…I…don't want to explain it on the phone. But they are not her friends any more.

Integra stared thru the plane window. She clearly remembered the day she meat the energetic girl in Tokyo. She was having a horrible day and wasn't looking were she was going when a blond tornado hit her. The disaster's name was Usagi and she was also having a peachy day. Before Integra understood what is going on she was having an ice cream in the park with the girl and pouring her heart to her. Of course she missed few facts like that her family business is vampire extermination and the reason why she was here was convincing the Tokyo police share the information bout the freak chips. And she forgot to mention Alucard at all. While she spend her mornings negotiating with the police, her afternoons were spent with Usagi and Molly roaming across Tokyo. It didn't bother her that her new friends were merely fifteen and she was twenty two. The girls were fun to be around and she needed the break once in a while. Usagi even convinced her to get a new wardrobe, which didn't scream I'm a lady. Integra found out that Usagi was having problems with her boyfriend. And that she had a wonderful family and lots of friends.

Integra frowned. She couldn't understand why Usagi's parents would kick her out. She cursed under her breath. She should have visited her when she felt something off in her letters earlier this year, and the business with her friends. What the hell was going on there? It had been a year since she left Tokyo. There was a million and one thing that could happen. The woman glanced at her watch. Six more hours and she will have her explanations.

Later in Tokyo central hospital a nurse was looking at the fierce blond woman in front of her and tried to explain that only relatives were allowed to the ward of intensive care. But with her broken English she was doing a poor job, and she didn't understood what the blond was speaking in return.

"Listen up here nurse. I _am_ her relative. She is my _niece_. I am her _guardian_. Her name is Tsukino Usagi. I want to see her _now_! " Integra was lying but was past the point of caring. The darn nurse didn't get a word she was saying. She was starting to regret the she passed on Usagi's offer to teach her Japanese. This wasn't her day, than she heard a familiar voice.

"Integra-san!"

"Thank you God! Red explain to this woman that I am Usagi's guardian and I want to see her." She glanced at the teenage girl speaking with the nurse.

Molly looked tired and had black circles around her ayes. It also couth Integra's attention that redhead didn't say Usagi Tsukino but gave another name, One more thing to ask later.

"All done Integra-san. But before you go to see Usa I guess you want some explanations. We can go to the rest room its empty now and speak. " red as Integra liked to call her led the way thru the corridors.

When they were seated in the far end of the empty rest room Molly started nervously.

"I don't know where to start Integra san."

"From the beginning, Red. I want to know everything."

Molly smiled faintly. "It might be hard to believe."

"Try me."

"Well, it all started two years ago when Usagi found Luna…."

Two hours later… "Lately Usagi started to have problems at home. Her parents were acting colder than usual. Yes Integra, they never cared about Usagi too much but they never were bad to her. Lately… well… They started to complain that she cost a lot to them. Usa didn't pay attention to that because she had her hands full with jumas. The fighting drains her, and the other senshis were picky about her performance. She never was good enough for them. Damn traitors."

Molly started to sob.

"I still don't get why Usagi is in the hospital and why her senshis are not with her?"

"Because they fucking betrayed her! That's why! Those wankers kicked her from the team when she confronted them about the verbal beating she got after every battle! The bitch squad said that they refused to be her guard of honor and her protectors that she is not worth it! And you know what more? Prince charming is fucking Mars behind her back! She went home in tears after that. And you know what there? Her dear parents told her that she is not Tsukino Usagi but Serenity White moon. She is adopted. And they kept her only because they got a fat check every month for that, but the checks are not coming since she turned sixteen. So they jacked her out!" sobs turned into full blown wail.

Integra was shocked speechless first time in her life. Her mind just refused to comprehend what she just heard. It was impossible. This couldn't happen to the cheerful girl she met in Tokyo a year ago. Her best friends parents didn't kicked her out and her personal guards didn't turn on her. She wasn't fighting evil all this time practically on her own while it was her guard's duty. 'She is their princess damn it!' Sir Hellsing didn't have a problem believing that Usa… Serenity White moon is Sailor moon. She was aware of the existing of the senshi. Now her hands were itching for her guns. She was beyond furious. 'How dare they! Traitors! I will be Serenity's guardian from this day. They better not cross my path.'

"Wait a sec Red. Why Serenity is in the hospital? Don't tell me they did it." Molly was wiping tears with the back of her hand.

"No. She just got a slap from Minako when she called her a traitor. You see after Usa… I still got problem calling her Serenity but she insists on using it, so after she got kicked from house and the team she had to find a place to live and a job, my mom refused to let her stay with us, I think Chiba talked to her.. So she started working as a waitress in a café and rented a small room. The lend lady was nice and didn't ask much. Sere works in the evening shift and often comes back home late. She doesn't have money for the cab so she usually walks home. I tried to give her my coat till she buys herself one but she refused. So now she has a serious cold. The hospital is expensive; I don't have money to help her." Molly looked close to tears again.

"Don't worry Red. I'll take care of her now. How long is she in the hospital? Is the cold very serious?"

"She fainted in class two days ago. The doctors say that Sere is strong enough to go home tomorrow but… Someone has to take care of her, give her medicine and all." She looked hopefully at Integra.

"I see. Do you know a good lawyer around here?" Red only shocked her head. "OK. I need to call England and ask Walter to take care of everything. What is U… Serenity doing now?"

"Sleeping. Doctor gave her a shot. She won't wake up till tomorrow morning."

"Good. It's nine in the morning here. Serenity doesn't have anyone to take care of her and I have money. WhiteMoon? Don't sound Japanese."

"It isn't. She got an English passport." Integra grinned.

"Show me the phone."

Walter was more than surprised at her request, but wisely didn't protest. He assured that young lady White moon will be her ward soon enough. He knows just a person for the job. Integra Explained him a bit about situation with Serenity's parents and he agreed all heartedly. If she knew him enough he already sent a maid to buy serenity some clothes and is preparing room for her 'cousin'. Perfect.

Later the head of Hellsing visited her sleeping ward. The urge to shoot those who hurt her friend increased ten times. Serenity looked pale. Had dark circles around her ayes, and looked troubled even in her sleep. Integra also noticed that the girl's hair looked paler. It suited the young princess.

The next morning she was already signing the custody papers. The system works fast when you know whom to pay.

When she got to the hospital serenity was already up. "I told you not to call her! She has enough problems of her own to look after me Molly!"

"She is more than willing to take care of you. And I told her everything, and she is fine with that. You need to be protected, took care of and loved. Integra –san is like a sister to you."

"I don't want to be a burden for her."

"You are not serenity." Serenity was looking at the calm face of Integra Wingate Hellsing.

"You know who I am Tegra?"

"Yes, Usa. Little princess." Usagi smiled faintly at her friend. "And now its time to get up, I bough you some new closes, Get dressed. Or we gona be late."

"Late where?"

"To catch our plane of course. It's leaving in two hours."

"I can't go; I don't have my passport here."

"Here it is." Integra handed her an English passport. "Now you are Serenity Wingate WhiteMoon, My ward." Hellsing grinned at Sere's surprise. "Hurry up. Our cab is waiting."

In the custom the woman that was checking her passport was very surprised when she spoke Japanese. That earned a small laugh from her 'cousin'. She was passing for English very easy with her pale skin, pale blond hair and blue ayes. She and Integra looked like sisters. She always knew she was adopted but never expected to be kicked out like that. Now she was a new person with new life.

She was still feeling weak, so Serenity slept thru all the flight. Only when they were in a limo on their way to the Hellsing manor she finally had enough courage to speak to her new family.

"Tegra. Thanks for everything." She smiled shyly To Integra.

"You are my little cousin now, it's my job. Besides it's nice to have one person that has the guts to call me by a nickname. You gona like in the manor Usa. And I think Walter already signed you for school."

"I hate school." Integra only smiled at her antics. "So you were always complaining about the family business. So what are you doing?" Integra choked on the water she was drinking.

"You see.. errr… mmm…"

"It can't be that hard to explain, Tegra. So you destroy vampires and what more?"

This time Hellsing chocked on air. "What? How? " Serenity only rolled her ayes.

"I'm not stupid Tegra. Blond is the color of my hair not the level of my intelligent. So?"

"Err… That is pretty much my family business. I am the leader of Hellsing organization. We destroy vampires, ghouls, and zombies. And things like that." The older woman looked at her cousin fully expecting her to be terrified.

"Tough job. So what the manor is like?"

"You believe me? I mean not many people believe in vampires it's kind of weird."

"Integra, I'm the princess of the Moon."

"I can see your point. And also I have a vampire servant."

"That's something new. So there going to be a vampire in the mansion?

"Two actually. Alucard has a fledging. If he will give you any problems let me know. And if any of the soldiers going to try to hit on you send him my way."

"Why would they want to hit on me Tegra?" moon princess looked sincerely surprised. Integra Hellsing looked at her with total disbelief. Serenity was petite young woman with knee light pale blond hair, skin with a healthy ten, rosy cheeks, ayes in the color of summer sky. She was a walking and breathing angel, with a figure to kill for. Hellsing groaned. 'I will have to beat men from her with a stick.' "When did the last time you look in the mirror? Last year?"

"I was kind of busy you know. I had no time to care about the way I look." She looked offended.

"Well. Let me tell you one thing. You look drop dead gorges and we live in a manor full of men. And they are not blind like the prince of all assholes. When you will feel better I will give you a few lessons in self defense."

"Let me in light you, my dear cousin. You look at the ex-sailor moon that fought jumas and demons for two years and is still alive and bitching." The evil smile was ruined by a big yawn.

"You are not well yet. I will lead you strait to your room to rest."

"I like your home Tegra." Serenity was admiring the manor thru her window. When the limo pulled by the front entrance she was sound asleep.

Serenity woke up the evening in unfamiliar room. She felt better; the cold was pretty much over. She looked around. The room was big and decorated in blue. She smiled when she noticed a picture on her vanity table, Picture of her and Integra in the Tokyo tower.

Than there was silent knock on the door. "Lady WhiteMoon? It's time to get up." A young brunet in a maids outfit came in. "Oh. You are up. Good. Its time to drink your medicine and get ready for dinner."

Usagi looked at her. "Good evening. Who are you?"

The maid went scarlet and mentally slapped herself. She was seeing her new mistress for the first time and already managed to make a bad impression. "I'm sorry Milady my name is Emma. I'm your maid. Sir Hellsing instructed me to wake you up. Forgive me my rudeness." The maid was fully expecting to be ordered out, and was startled when she heard the angel on the bed laugh.

"Please to meet you Emma. My name is Serenity. And don't look at me like I am going to bite your head of. I know I look scary when I wake up, but it can't be that bad." Serenity ran her hand thru her silky hair and got up from the bed. She was wearing a white silky nightgown while her hairs were cascading down her back. She walked to her vanity sat down. "Are you going just stand there Emma or you going to do something?" her voice was teasing and her maid blushed even more.

"Do you wish to take a bath, milady?"

"Yes Emma, bath would be nice."

An hour later she was ready. Much to Emma delight she wore a dark blue summer dress with sleeves. It ended just below her knees. And no make up except a pink lip gloss.

"You look divine milady." Emma was gaping at her for the tenth time that evening.

"You are telling me this for the tenth time Emma. And stop calling me milady, its just Serenity. Please"

"I cant, Sir Integra's orders. And you do look like a diva, no mater what you wear."

Usa sighed. Emma was as bad as Pluto.

"What ever. Can you help me find my cousin, Emma? I'm afraid I will get lost on my own."

"Of course, please fallow me."

They didn't meet anyone on their way to Integra's office.

The entire corridor was ringing from Hellsing's voice.

"Do I look like I care? I want those soldiers to be ready any time of the night! That's what I pay them for! And I don't want to hear their excuses! I don't care that Alucard did something to their uniforms." Usagi giggled and silently opened the door. Inside the office were three tired looking men and one girl in the uniform. She had short blond hair and was standing with her back to the door. Her cousin looked murderous.

"Problems Tegra?" The other occupants of the room gasped and spun around to see who just signed death sentence. They were met by angel standing in the doorway that was smiling sweetly. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something. But it's almost time for dinner. And you know I don't like eating alone Tegra."

The four looked from the angel to Sir Hellsing. Somebody dared to call Integra Hellsing by a nickname.

"It is? And I am guessing you are hungry. Come in let me introduce my officers. This is sergeant Ceras Victoria, Pip Bernadette and James Homer, and of course Walter. Lady and gentlemen this is Serenity Wingate WhiteMoon, My cousin and ward. From today she is living with me. Hurt her and meet your doom."

"Isn't she a charmer? Anyway it's nice to meat you all. And Walter thanks for the room. It's lovely. Gentlemen, it's a pleasure." Than she smiled brightly at Ceras. "It's nice to meet you Ceres. I hope we will get along. If you all don't mind I will take my cousin to dinner before she shot somebody. I will be waiting for you in the corridor Tegra. Hurry up. Have nice evening gentlemen, Ceras." Serenity flashed them one more smile and left.

Pip and James were practically drooling. Ceras was in shock. People usually were afraid of her and didn't try to befriend the blond vampire.

Walter cleared his throat. "Well, your cousin is a very interesting young lady sir Hellsing."

"zis iz zy most beautiful girl I have ever zeen."

"To say the least. Is she single?"

"Are you asking my permission to date my cousin captain Homer?" Integra Hellsing looked murderess for the second time that evening.

"No sir. I was just wandering out loud sir." James Homer was cursing his loud mouth. But the babe was gorges.

"Good. Because my cousin is sixteen, and doesn't need a love sick fool drooling all over her. And your solders better not hit on her gentlemen, because it gone be a hell to pay if I get a wind of it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"She looks like a nice person Sir Hellsing."

"She is Sergeant Victoria. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

I think the outers are going to appear in later chapters.

Please vote to whom Integra can be blood related

Haruka

Michiru

Hotaru

I appreciate inspiration, and good ideas.

Juanafever

Chapter 2

Dinner was uneventful. When it was time for desert Serenity was practically sleeping and Integra ordered her to bed.

Few hours of sleep was enough for the moon princess to rest, so after midnight Serenity was awake and hungry. It was obvious too late to bother Emma. The maid was nice bit she was already getting on Usagi's nerves. So the blond went to the kitchen by her own. She was wearing the same nightgown of white silk, white slippers and royal blue bathrobe. Her hairs were loose and reached her ankles. The mansion was quiet, there was no mission so everybody was resting, and it was easy to locate the kitchen.

Serenity was helping herself to the second piece of chocolate cake from the refrigerator when she felt somebody's presence behind her. She froze. Her sailor moon senses kicked in, she could tell that whoever it was, wasn't human.

"Isn't it a bit too late for such a lovely creature to be wondering on her own."

Serenity slowly turned around to face the speaker. The person was standing mere centimeters from her and Usagi had to tilt her head up to look into his face. She gasped. His ayes were deep red. Like Ceras but much deeper shade of blood. Usagi swallowed. He flashed her fangy grin.

"I felt hungry." Her first though was to run but being sailor moon tot her that the bad guys are good runners. It's better to face them earlier than later.

"You did, didn't you pretty thing." He was studying her.

"And why are you here?"

"I also felt hungry."

"Want some chocolate cake? I think there is one more slice left." Usagi licked her lips nervously. His ayes fallowed the path of her pink tong.

"I would like to have a slice of something else."

Serenity felt strange. His voice seemed very deep. Suddenly it struck her. He was trying to hypnotize her. She did the first thing that came to her mind.

Smack.

"How about you have my piece of chocolate cake, vampire?" the vampire looked wide eyed at her obviously not understanding why she is not under his control. Chocolate was dripping from his face. She used his surprise and dashed for the door. Before she made it she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. And the door closed by itself right in front of her nose.

"Nice move, pretty thing. But I am faster." He laughed into her ear. "Why are you are in such a hurry to leave me?"

Serenity's back was agents his chest. She could feel the steel of his muscles. She started to struggle. Her bathrobe loosened and fell from her shoulders reviling the tiny straps of her nightgown.

"Let go of me! I swear…"

"You what, pretty thing?"

"I will sick Integra on you Alucard! She is my cousin!"

His hands reluctantly loosened their grip on her waist. Usagi was panting and turned around to face him.

"So you are Master's cousin. I didn't know."

"Bullshit. You knew perfectly well who I am. Had your fun? Now open the door! And stop staring at me!" she fallowed his sight and understood that the bathrobe was open and all she was wearing was see thru silky nightgown. "Hentai! Why I…" suddenly she was backed agents the door and his face was inches from hers. She couldn't cover herself because he was holding her arms above her head with one hand and the second was tilting her chin up.

"Yes little thing?"

"Let me go." He smirked.

"Mmm. No. What I will get in return for letting you go."

Serenity squirmed.

"I will scream."

"There is nobody in this part of the house. Be my guest." His black hairs were touching her cheeks. The vampire was smirking at her. The nerve of him. Like there aren't enough psychos in her life. "What are you thinking pretty thing?" Suddenly Serenity felt cold fingers of his mind reach to her memories and thoughts. Her ayes went wide. Her past. It was too painful to remember. She didn't want to.

"No, please! Stay out of my mind Alucard!"

"What are you…" Alucard's ayes went wide as a wave of pain and betrayal swept thru him. All he could feel was pain, all he could hear was somebody's voices accusing, taunting, and sneering. He couldn't make out what was said, but it hurt like hell the woman in his arms. Her ayes became teary as memories changed one another.

Flashbacks

Usagi ran to the temple as fast as her legs could carry her. She got another detention. Great. Rey will blow up again. It wasn't her fault that those damn jumas decided to attack yesterday and she was too drained to do the homework afterwards. 'I really hope Makoto broth some cookies, I need energy.' She made it to the place only 10 min late.

"Hi everyone sorry I'm late! Do I smell cookies?"

"Wow you only ten min late, your new record Odango."

"Ha ha Rey. Pass me the cookies please, Ami." But nobody moved.

"The cookies are for those who work and it's obviously not you Usagi."

"But Makoto…" Minako cut her of.

"The fact that you are our leader doesn't mean that we are your friends. You were a disaster yesterday."

"What do you mean? I did everything I could. We won."

"Because we saved your ass. Fuck up one more time and you will be sorry. Is that clear?"

She could see Mamoru and Rey making out in his apartment.

Her Parents were telling her that they kept her only because of money, and now she has to move out.

Luna telling Usagi what a pathetic warrior she is, that she is not worth to be Sailor moon.

End of flashbacks

Serenity whimpered. It was too much for her and the world drowned in darkness.

Serenity blinked trying to get the sleep out of her ayes. Her head hurt. The room she was in was strangely bright. Too bright to be hers. Her room definitely wasn't white. She tried to focus on something in the room. Where was she? Her throat was dry. She tried to get up.

"How are you feeling Miss WhiteMoon?" apparently she wasn't the only person in the room. The man was short and had a little beard, he was wearing white.

"Thirsty. Who are you?"

"My name is doctor Simons. You are in the hospital wing of Hellsing mansion. I have informed Sir Hellsing that you are awake. She will be here shortly. You had us all worried little lady."

"I don't understand." Serenity was confused the last thing she remembered was the encounter with Alucard and than she fainted. Somehow she didn't believe that Alucard did something to her in fear of her cousin's wrath. Than why was she so weak?

The door opened with a bang.

"Serenity, how are you feeling?" Integra was almost panting and looked like she ran from her office till here.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my readers, as you probably noticed. I_ really_ need a beta. So is there is a good heart that is willing to check and correct my mistakes. Please mail me thanks in advance.

Voting to whom Integra should be blood related is still open.

Also let me know if Usagi/Serenity or any other is too much OOC. Sometimes I get carried away. He he…

I will probably update this weekend.

this chapter is small but i next one will be bigger. promise.

Don't forget to review!

Chapter 3

Serenity blinked trying to get the sleep out of her ayes. Her head hurt. The room she was in was strangely bright, too bright to be hers. Her room definitely wasn't white. She tried to focus on something in the room. Where was she? Her throat was dry. She tried to get up.

"How are you feeling Miss WhiteMoon?" apparently she wasn't the only person in the room. The man was short and had a little beard, he was wearing white.

"Thirsty. Who are you?"

"My name is doctor Simons. You are in the hospital wing of Hellsing mansion. I have informed Sir Hellsing that you are awake. She will be here shortly. You had us all worried little lady."

"I don't understand." Serenity was confused the last thing she remembered was the encounter with Alucard and than she fainted. Somehow she didn't believe that Alucard did something to her in fear of her cousin's wrath. Than why was she so weak?

The door opened with a bang.

"Serenity, how are you feeling?" Integra was almost panting and looked like she ran from her office till here.

"What's wrong Tegra? Where am I?"

"You don't remember don't you?" by now the room was full of people.

"The last thing I remember is having a chocolate cake and going to bed."

"Emma found you in the morning in your bed with a fever. You have been sick for five days."

"What! How? The cold was over. I took my medication before going to bed."

"If you let me sir Hellsing, You, Miss WhiteMoon, had a very high fever, you were also hallucinating. It's no surprise that you don't remember these 5 days. The disease might have renewed from the stress of the travel."

"Well I am all better now. I don't like hospitals. Can I move back to my room?" She looked at Integra and Walter standing by her bed.

"Maybe tomorrow Miss. And well …"

"Serenity, do you remember what you were dreaming when you were sick?" Integra looked worried. Suddenly Usagi noticed that the people in the room were waiting for her answer. There was Pip and James along with few other soldiers and also Ceras.

'Damn. What the hell I could have said? I have million and one secret. The fates hate me.'

"I don't remember Tegra. Why?" She could feel sweat rolling down her forehead. She was nerves like never before in her life.

"You were speaking an ancient language that has died out about a thousand years ago."

'Lunarian. Shit. My memories are coming back in the worst of times.'

"Really? Maybe I was just speaking Japanese, and you got it wrong."

"You were speaking Lunarian weren't you Usa?" Serenity went white as a sheet.

"I don't understand what you are talking about Integra." She nervously looked around the room.

"I'm sorry Usa. When you fell ill, I told them who you are. You were really sick; I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry…"

"You what? Are you insane! Why not to announce it on TV! Oh Selene!"

"Calm down Serenity."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! Are you nuts? Do you think I hide who I am for the fun of it? I have enemies Tegra! And they are out for my blood! And I don't have my guardians to protect me! What if the word spread! Oh god ohgodohgod…" Serenity started to hyperventilate. Those who knew her identity always were in danger. She liked in here and didn't wont to leave. Her head felt light all of a sudden. The edges of her vision blurred.

"Oh gods Serenity! Serenity…" in the distance she could hear Integras voiceand she was out cold again.

REVIEW! please? )


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! Hope you like it! Thaks to all those that reviewed!

Caeruleussum-thanks for betaing for me! You are great!

* * *

Chapter 4

She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't. Serenity brought her hand to her forehead and groaned. Her throat felt like Sahara desert.

"Did somebody have the number of the truck that hit me?" finally she managed to open her eyes. The room was dimly lit; she was still in the hospital. 'Damn. So it wasn't a bad dream.'

"Serenity? How are you feeling?" somebody was sitting beside her bed.

"Integra? I'm thirsty." A second later she was drinking in small gulps. "Thank you." Usagi tried to smile, but the muscles in her face refused to cooperate. She looked at Integra and her heart sank. Integra Wingate Hellsing looked tired and at least 10 years older. "Tegra?" The younger girl sniffed and started to cry. Integra pulled her weak form into a hug.

"Shhh. Usa I'm sorry. It was not my secret to tell. But you were so sick. I was so worried. Please forgive me."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Tegra. I overreacted. You are all I have. I don't want to leave, Tegra. The inners won't protect me and the outers are not yet awoken after the last big battle and Setsuna is stuck by the time gates."

Integra looked puzzled. "Outers? What are those?"

"You mean Molly didn't tell you? Oh. Every planet in the solar system has a guardian, a princess of their royal family, they are called the senshis, except Earth, it has a prince. The guardians of the inner planets are my guard of honor, they are always with me. And the outers Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune defend the universe from treats that come from other systems of stars. They are always loyal to the crown, but their memories are not awoken, and I cannot call upon them. I'm all alone Tegra. And I am scared."

"You are not alone. You have me, Walter, all Hellsing organization… Alucard…"

Serenity laughed. "Oh yes, your vampire servant is the first in line to protect me."

"But I'm sure Ceras would volunteer the same second to protect you. She was very worried all this 10 days while you were sick."

"10 days? What do you mean 10 days?"

Integra sighed. "You were sick again. No medicine was helping. There is no explanation as to why. All tests show that you are as healthy as a healthy person can be. Dr Simons says that its stress."

"Mmm… I see. What have you exactly told everyone? About me?"

Hellsing went white. "Just few facts, no need for you to worry, really."

"Let me be the judge of that Tegra."

"I don't want you to fall sick again Usa."

"I won't, promise."

"Usa, you know that I will do everything in my power to protect you, right? And the people here are loyal to me. They won't breathe a word to anybody."

"I know Tegra. Just… They are not with me. They are my court. Or used to be."

"I understand…"

"No, you don't. It hurts like a bitch, Tegra. Every time I let myself remember, every time I feel them breaking our bond, I feel such pain that it drives me insane. When they became my guard I gave them a part of my soul. Now they throw it back at me."

"Is that why you were sick?" Integra looked outraged.

"I don't know. Maybe. Can I move back to my room? Please?" Serenity wanted to end this topic.

"When the doctor will say that's it's safe."

"Mmm. Tegra?"

"Yes?"

"I'm starving." Her cousin laughed.

"You rest, and I will see what I can do. Does a roast chicken and Blueberry pie sound good?"

"Sounds good. I bet that it tastes even better." Serenity lay back on the bed. Finally she was able to have a good look at her surrounding. The room she was in was white and had mainly only medical equipment and half of it was attached to her. There was a small table on her right and had a bouquet of white roses on top of it. She reached out her hand and touched the soft petals. It reminded her of moon roses. They used to be silver in color with their petals red around the edges. She smiled. Serenity heard the door open and didn't bother to take her eyes from the flowers, assuming that it was Integra.

"You know Tegra, you remind me of one of my outer senshis, Sailor Uranus."

The person cleared his throat and Serenity turned to look at him.

"Walter! O,. I'm sorry. Thought it was Integra."

"Sir Hellsing had been called to an emergency meeting and instructed me to look after you, Your Highness."

Serenity blushed. "Walter, please, call me Serenity, or Usagi if you want, but drop the formalities. Ok?"

"I can not do that, Princess. It would be disrespectful from my side."

The blond groaned. "Walter, any relation to the royal family of Pluto?"

The butler smiled at the girl while placing a tray with food on her bed. "I'm afraid no. Why are you asking, if I may inquire?"

"Because Princess of Pluto always calls me Hime. That means Princess in Japanese. I'm a princess without a kingdom. So just call me Serenity." She sighed.

"No need to be upset. But I can't call you by your given name. You better eat, or the chicken will get cold." The chicken disappeared. The girl was enjoying the pie.

"Thank you Walter. When is Integra coming back?"

"I don't know, but she should be away at least couple of days. She went to Scotland, Princess."

Serenity glared at the man. "Can you at least call me Milady or something?"

Walter smiled at her. "As you wish. But I am afraid the others will be harder to convince."

The blond swallowed the last piece of the pie. "What others? You mean the officers? Like how many are there? Four? "

"Well…"

"Walter, who in this manor knows who I am?" The girl was trying very hard not to panic. She felt insecure that the officers knew already.

"Everyone."

She took a deep breath. 'Focus. Don't panic. I don't want to be sick again.'

"What do you mean everybody?" Walter looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Well… the servants, officers and soldiers."

The princess closed her eyes and lay down. Her head was spinning a little.

Walter started to panic. The girls face was white again. He dashed for the emergency button and within a minute the room was full of medical personnel.

"Your Highness, just relax. Oh god, Sir Integra will kill me if you get sick again. "

People were bustling around her. Dr. Simons was checking her pulse; some nurse was wiping her forehead with a wet towel.

"I am fine. Really!" She tried to sit up but was held by Dr. Simons.

"We don't want you to be sick again, from now on you have to listen to me, Your Highness. No stress, no nerves, or over exercise. " She glared at him, but then softened. They were just trying to help.

"Yes, doctor. But when I will be able to get back to my room? Its not that I don't like in here, but my room is in the mansion anyway. And Emma or Walter will call you if I get the fever again. Please?" she did her best puppy dog eyes, but this time it wasn't working.

"When you are well enough, not a second earlier. And now, have you eaten?"

"Yes." The doctor looked doubtful. "Walter brought me some chicken and pie, it was delicious."

"Yes Arthur, she just ate. And now I guess it's time for her to rest." Serenity smiled at Walter and Dr. Simons. She did feel sleepy a bit.

"I think you're right Walter but, just in case, I'll leave Agnes with you, Your Highness."

"Ok." She smiled at the nurse that was wiping her forehead earlier. "I would like to rest a little."

Dr. Simons and few other doctors along with a few nurses left after checking the equipment and her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serenity was allowed to leave the hospital wing two days later. She was still feeling a little weak, but managed to convince Dr. Simons that Emma would call him if she felt worse. Besides, he was going to come give her daily checkup starting the next day anyway.

Integra called from Scotland saying that the Queen wanted her to stay there until Sunday, which meant three more days. Hellsing was happy to hear that her little cousin was doing better and was out of the hospital bed.

The moon bunny managed to convince the staff to call her 'Milady' instead of 'Your Highness' or 'Princess.' Though she didn't see any of the officers, Ceras usually got up only after sunset, and the men lived in the barracks along with the soldiers. The crystal's healing power took effect and the same day Serenity was fine, but the doctor insisted she stay in bed for a few days. Her patience lasted until the next days' evening, so as soon as Emma and the nurse left her alone to rest, she went off to explore the manor. The only places she had visited thus far were her room, the dining room, kitchen and the hospital wing. The girl had a warm bathrobe on her nightgown and white slippers.

Through one of the corridors she wandered to a garden. Serenity was impressed, not the moon royal gardens but still… The garden was full of flowers that were bathing in the rays of full moon.

'Full moon? That's why I am better. The moon is connected to me as its princess.' She smiled warmly at the full orb in the sky. She could feel the rays caressing her skin. The bunny reached her hands to the moon and let its magic wash over her. The princess felt calmer and much better instantly. She sat on a bench by the roses and kept looking at the silver disk.

"I miss you mother. I miss the moon and my friends." She wiped a lonely tear that was rolling down her cheek. "Don't worry about me; I will be strong for you and the others. Say hello to Puu for me. Setsuna, if you can hear me, I will take you out for some ice cream when you are able to take a break." For a split second the light of the moon danced around its princess. She laughed. "I love you too, Selene."

"So it's true." A voice from the shadows brought Serenity to earth.

"Who's there?" serenity looked around but couldn't find the speaker. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish, Princess of the White Moon Kingdom." A tall man materialized from the darkness. His midnight black hair was reaching his shoulders. Blood red eyes were boring into her crystal blue ones.

"Alucard," Serenity cursed her own stupidity. Why couldn't she just stay in bed? In her heart she knew why. Because the moon called and she couldn't resist.

"So you remember me." The vampire was missing his coat and gloves.

"All too well, because of you I got sick." Serenity cautiously watched the vampire.

"I wasn't the one that made you sick, Princess." Alucard looked at the roses.

Serenity's heart sank. 'He saw it.' She sat on the bench again. There were things that even Molly didn't know.

"What do you want?" she could only whisper.

"I am a creature of the night, but I do have honor. Something your guard lost a long time ago."

She smiled a bitter smile. "They made their choice."

"They betrayed you."

"They followed their hearts."

"Hearts that were supposed to beat to protect you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You know, I always thought that the legend of the White Moon and the Silver Millennium was just a myth." Serenity looked at him sharply.

"How do you know about all this?"

"There were vampires that lived during the ruling of Queen Selenity. After the fall of the moon, the magic that wiped out human's memories didn't affect them."

"And you are telling me all this because?"

"Master ordered me to protect you."

"That doesn't explain anything."

The vampire kept silent and watched the roses.

Serenity averted her eyes from him to the moon.

"You are strange, vampire."

Alucard chuckled. "What can I say, Princess. I am a monster."

Serenity smiled. "I have met many monsters, and you are a strange one. So you are my bodyguard now?"

Vampire looked thoughtful for a minute. "You can say that. She told me not to leave your side when I am not sent on a mission."

"I am the only person in this world that has a vampire bodyguard." She sighed. "I better go to my room; I don't want Emma to miss me if she decides to check on me." She stood up to leave.

"I will escort you." Serenity looked startled than suspicious.

"Thanks, but I know the way myself."

"I insist."

"No."

"I will report to Master about your late night escapades." He was smirking openly at her. She glared in return.

"You just don't give up, do you?"

He just offered her his arm. "Shall we, Milady?" she sighed.

The walk to her room was spent in silence. Serenity was trying to understand the creature walking beside her. She had a fishy feeling that he was planning something. They reached their destination.

"Good night Alucard, thank you for your escort." She reached for the door handle.

"I think you are forgetting something, pretty thing." A shiver ran down her spine and she froze. Suddenly she remembered their encounter in the kitchens. Serenity gulped.

"I don't think so." The next second she was backed against the door, arms trapped above her head.

"I asked you what I get in return for letting you go." Their noses were almost touching and his hair was caressing the sides of her face.

"I didn't agree to anything." Her breathing was shallow. Serenity was getting scared.

"You didn't protest for me to name the price."

The princess was outraged. "Any man would get the idea that I wasn't willing to play his game." he smirked.

"Oh, but Milady, I am not a man."

Serenity was in panic. "What…do you want?"

His gaze traveled from her eyes to lips. Serenity could have sworn that his hair grew longer and eyes turned darker. Her throat went dry.

"Aluca…" his lips were upon hers. Usagi's legs gave out and one the vampire's hands wrapped around her waist. Alucard's kiss was demanding. Serenity could feel his tongue parting her lips. She refused to open her mouth for him. The vampire growled warningly in his throat and brought her closer to him.

Serenity's heart beat a thousand miles a minute. The growling noises he was making weren't helping much to calm her down. He nibbled her lips, grazing them with one of his fangs. The young woman gasped. Alucard snaked his tongue into her mouth. Serenity tried to push his tongue out with her own. This time he groaned in pleasure. The kiss turned more passionate and then suddenly he pulled away.

Serenity was panting as he licked her lips gently. "You taste heavenly, Milady."

Suddenly the shadows swirled around them and Serenity was lying in the middle of her bed alone. She was finally able to get her breathing under control. "Damn you!" she shouted but, the room was empty.

* * *

_Howis it? _

_Like it? Hate it?_

_REVIEW! Please:)_


End file.
